virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Madeleine MacDonald
Madeleine Ashley MacDonald is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She has been a general islander staff member on the island since in June of 2015, although Taylor took over from her between July 2018 and November 2019. History Madeleine was born on the twentieth of September, 1998 in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. Born at the same time as her twin sister, Mackenzie, and raised by her parents, Alan and Mary MacDonald, the pair were very close growing up, but began to take different paths from each other around the time of school. While her sister took more a more responsible and restrained approach to life, Madeleine chose to focus on boys. Some divide was created between the two sisters as Madeleine began to dress a little less disciplined in the hopes of attracting male attention. This ended up with Mackenzie being subject to some flirtatious comments and even a couple of catcalls thanks to resembling Madeleine significantly. Meanwhile, Madeleine was dating as if she did not have long left to live; she had had nine boyfriends over the course of one particular year. Eventually, however, things turned a little darker; rumours began to spread around the school that Madeleine had caught a sexually-transmitted disease because of her "sluttiness", despite the fact that she had never engaged in sexual intercourse. This also affected her sister as, while she would not be flirted with or catcalled as much anymore, she would still be called such names as "slut" and "whore" because of her resemblance and connection to Madeleine. Madeleine was quite affected not only by herself being bullied, but her sister being bullied also. After breaking down to Mackenzie one night after one particular day of being bullied, Madeleine decided that she wanted to drop out of school, and that she did not care about her grades. Despite Mackenzie's attempts to help, Madeleine refused to go to school each day since she began to develop a fear of doing so. This then had the effect of transferring the majority of Madeleine's bullies onto Mackenzie, which began to affect her equally if not more so. After only a couple of days, the two sisters agreed that it would be best if they moved schools; upon notifying their parents of their desire to move schools, they too agreed. Before they had a chance to move schools, however, the two sisters received an invitation from Rachel to Venus Island. Madeleine quickly accepted the invitation, but Mackenzie was hesitant as she preferred to finish school beforehand; she did not want to leave her sister alone, however. Physical Description Madeleine is the tallest of the two sisters, and she has a thin but fit build with an average-sized bust. Her eyes are coloured amber, and her short, neatly-cut hair is a dyed black. Prior to her break from Venus Island from July 2018 to November 2019, Madeleine had a very different hairstyle; her hair was her natural brown colour, and was quite long, often worn in a long ponytail to match her sister. Madeleine likes to wear makeup each day, her routine almost always consisting of lip gloss, a small amount of blush, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. Although is is very difficult to not tell the difference between her and Mackenzie now that the two have distinctly differently haircuts, it used to be somewhat difficult to tell them apart prior to July 2018. Not only did they share a similar facial structure, but they had similar haircuts worn in the same long ponytails, with similar heights and weights. The primary visual difference between Madeleine and her sister, aside from her new hair, is her dress sense. Madeleine is much more open to wearing more fashionable items of clothing that are either showing of some skin, skintight, or both. Unlike Christina, however, Madeleine much prefers wearing simpler outfits such as a tank top or camisole and skinny jeans, shorts, or skirt with canvas shoes, sneakers or sandals. In regards to swimsuits, Madeleine tends to admire Christina's creativity in being revealing, and will sometimes wear a revealing bikini herself. Most of the time, however, she simply opts for a cute and simple bikini, either plain or patterned. Madeleine's most infamous bikini that she has worn on the island is her simply-named "revealing bikini", a unique red-and-white bikini that has been very controversial around the island. Although Madeleine chooses not to wear many accessories, she has regularly worn a white hibiscus syriacus flower in her hair since returning to the island. She will also wear a wristband when exercising and sometimes when doing yoga. She will only wear jewellery on special occasions, and even then only a small amount of it. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Madeleine is a healthy person and, although can sometimes give in to temptations against her diet, keeps an eye on her fitness and eating habits. While she likes to keep to her diet as best as she can, she can sometimes decide to treat herself with some unhealthy foods, especially on the weekends or on special occasions. Her immune system is above average, and she has a somewhat high energy level, perhaps as a result of a responsible sleep schedule. Madeleine speaks with a Canadian accent; her voice is a little higher-pitched than average, as well as somewhat sharp and can be quite loud if she is excited. She will often use a number of Canadian slang terms, words, and phrases, such as "eh", "bud", "you know", and "for sure"; she also tends to use the word "kerfuffle" somewhat often, as she thinks that it is a funny word. Her laugh can be quite a high-pitched giggle that could be perceived as somewhat distinct from her regular voice, in that they are noticeably different pitches. Personality Since returning to Venus Island in November of 2019, Madeleine has described herself as a "zen person". She has explained that this means that she does not worry about what she cannot control, instead focusing on what she can control and what is going right, and that she prefers to see the bigger picture in life. She is very extroverted and optimistic, and has a good, if somewhat cheeky and sexual, sense of humour. Madeleine can be quite curious as to the perspective of others; although she is very talkative, she is capable of listening what others have to say. She is almost always honest and somewhat brave, and can be quite zestful on good days. She likes to go out of her way to be kind and help others out without expecting anything in return. She makes for a good leader, although she does prefer to simply be a team member more often than not. She used to be quite a jealous person, although has since improved herself and is no longer so consumed by jealousy for others. She can be quite humble, although can end up bragging a little if she is excited or especially proud of something. Similarly, she can be very playful when happy or excited, which she will usually express in the form of flirting; she also likes to taunt others when she is confident, although these taunts are always teasing, cheeky, or flirtatious rather than inconsiderate or bragging. Likes and Dislikes Being an energetic and fit individual, Madeleine likes to spend her time exercising, training, or playing sports when not working. In regards to sports, her favourite sport is by far beach volleyball; she will often play with her sister, although will sometimes play against her sister. She is very competitive, and can get quite carried away sometimes. She is very passionate about yoga also, and always seems to be up early in the mornings without fail, doing her daily yoga activities outside on the beach; Christina used to often join her in doing so, allowing Madeleine to try out two-person yoga poses. She is very flexible thanks to her practising of yoga, and enjoys stretching out her body in various different ways, if only just to see the limits of how much she can bend herself the wrong way. Madeleine takes her yoga very seriously, and she does the same with her meditation. Since returning to the island in November of 2019, Madeleine has moved her yoga time earlier in the morning to make room for some meditation time before she starts her day. She likes to meditate both before her workout and after, on the private beach where she is not likely to be disturbed. She claims that as well as being very relaxing, it allows her to prepare for her workout and ready herself for the day ahead. As of January 2020, Paige joins her every day in both yoga and meditation in the hopes of removing her reliance on pornography and autoeroticism. As well as yoga, although it has become less of a priority to her since her return to the island, Madeleine also likes to train herself in ninjutsu. Although she only has a limited interest in the martial art - which itself is thanks to watching Karate Kid and such films as a child - she enjoys the combat style and considers it a form of self-defence, as she never did learn how to defend herself. She enjoys practising her skills against Paige's kung-fu fighting style; although more showy and less serious than Michelle and Lisa are with sparring, it is still an entertaining watch for other islanders. Madeleine is also a skilled dancer, although more in terms of freestyle than learning dances. She finds it difficult to resist dancing to her favourite pop songs, although she does not dance to her favourite song, "Favored Nations - The Set Up", as she prefers to simply listen to it and appreciate it. She is often the life of the party in terms of dancing, and can never resist a party in its own right, regardless of whether she can dance or not. Madeleine's favourite non-sporty or non-athletic pastime is playing Grand Theft Auto games; although she will occasionally play previous instalments in the franchise, she most often plays Grand Theft Auto V and its Online derivative. Not only is the video game franchise her favourite by far, Grand Theft Auto V is her favourite game by far also; Grand Theft Auto: Online is less so due to its business model, but Madeleine still finds the game entertaining to play, especially when she is able to be joined by Stephanie. The two loved to play together when Stephanie was on the island, but since she moved back to Wales she has been able to play with Madeleine less often. Madeleine has a number of prized possessions that she is unable to get rid of; the most prominent example of this is her aforementioned "revealing bikinis". Despite Natalie having purchased her a brand new example as a part of her attempt to make amends for their relationship, Madeleine cannot bring herself to throw out her old one as she has owned it since she arrived on Venus Island. She did ask Natalie if she wanted the one that she gave her so that she would not have two examples, but Natalie declined, claiming that it is too revealing for her standards, and that it was her gift to Madeleine in the first place. Madeleine also prizes her red and white ninjutsu fan which she likes to make use of when practising ninjutsu. She also has a number of pet peeves, including uncomfortable clothing. If an item of clothing that she is wearing is itchy, too tight, or generally uncomfortable to wear, it can cause Madeleine to have difficulty concentrating - as a result, she considers it of utmost important for her wardrobe to be entirely comfortable clothing, especially the clothing that she wears during yoga and meditation. She also dislikes being tired, and losing at sports or games, especially when she is competitive. Since November of 2019, however, she chooses not to let such losses affect her too much - she strives to win to the best of her ability, but now finds it easier to accept a loss. Relationships and Family Thanks to her position as general islander staff, Madeleine has gained many friends during her time on the island, and is friends with almost all of the islanders. She is of course close with her sister, Mackenzie, but is also close with Natalie, Paige, Stephanie, Helen, and Taylor. She considers her best friend to be Mackenzie, however, despite them being related already. Being a very competitive person, Madeleine has a number of friendly rivalries; the most prominent of which being with Stephanie on Grand Theft Auto: Online and Paige in martial arts. She also has quite an intense rivalry in beach volleyball with Kelly; although Kelly dodges the term "rivalry", she does express a desire to beat Madeleine as much as she can. Both Madeleine and Mackenzie keep in regular contact with their parents, checking up on them and keeping them up to date with how they are doing. Madeleine also has some form of acquaintanceship with Stephanie's father thanks to her occasional "visits" while Stephanie is video-calling her father; this has somewhat ended since Stephanie left the island, however. Social Life Madeleine is a very sociable person, and always enjoys talking to others; although not when she is meditating or practising yoga, where she can get quite annoyed if disturbed. She can sometimes be heard talking to herself also, although will quickly stop if she realises that she is not alone. Ever since November of 2019, she has been a very patient person, and has also become less judgemental of others. As a result of this change of attitude, she finds it easier to associate with others who she may not have liked very much before. Regardless, however, she will always try to treat others with kindness. Romantic Life Madeleine is heterosexual, although went through a brief period of experimentation with women during 2018; it was during this time that led to herself and Natalie getting into a relationship. After the chaotic end of this relationship, Madeleine concluded that she was not sexually attracted to women, and so heterosexual. Although Natalie was her first girlfriend, Madeleine has had more than her fair share of boyfriends in the past, although none of them lasted for very long. Her longest relationship lasted only three months, which ended in much the same way as her other relationships; Madeleine did not have genuine feelings for her boyfriends. Instead, she was too caught up with whether they looked "cute" or "hot", or both, and was much too fixated on the physical aspects of a relationship rather than the mental aspects. Similarly, while her relationship with Natalie ended over explosive disagreements and issues more so than anything else, there was a good chance that it would have ended eventually anyway since Madeleine did not have genuine feelings for Natalie. Madeleine came to realise the reason for her "unluckiness" and misfortune in relationships during her break from the island over the course of late 2018 and the majority of 2019. She realised that she did not know what true love actually felt like, and that she had been doing it wrong all of this time. Rather than regretting anything, however, Madeleine simply decided that, as a part of her new "zen-ness", she would not worry about relationships until she actually fell in love, reassuring herself that she would surely know if and when that happens. Despite all of her past boyfriends, Madeleine is still a virgin. A part of her is eager to experience sexual intercourse, although she can easily dismiss this thanks to her aforementioned "zen-ness"; it has also been diminished somewhat by Stephanie's advice to only have sex when she is ready for it. While she is somewhat ashamed of still being a virgin, she chooses not to let it get to her and not to worry about it. Madeleine chooses instead to regularly engage in autoeroticism, following a routine of doing so every night before she goes to sleep; she claims that it helps her to de-stress and wind down before nodding off. She also often entertains a rape fetish in various different fantasies, satisfying her sexually submissive nature. Behaviour Since returning from her break in November of 2019, Madeleine's behaviour has become a lot less unpredictable and rather more restrained. For example, instead of lashing out when she is angry, she will simply verbally express her anger calmly but effectively. Similarly, although she will not attempt to prevent herself from crying, she will try to keep her composure as best as she can if she feels that she has a responsibility to. As mentioned before, she can be somewhat brave in the face of fear or danger, but this applies only to fighting back rather than explicitly protecting others from harm. Madeleine has no problem with discussing sex, and will even uphold conversations regarding the topic to an extent. She is quite open with her sexuality, and is happy to talk about some potentially "TMI" things involving herself if others are willing to listen. Similarly, although she is heterosexual, she does not refuse flirtatious comments or remarks from other islanders, and will even flirt back sometimes. She has an average tolerance for pain, and can use her pain as an excuse not to do something if she does not feel that it is necessary or important. Similarly, she can work somewhat well under pressure, although she will not hesitate to back away from some responsibilities if she is under too much stress. She also does not react well to peer pressure, as it causes her discomfort, and she will react with especial upset if she feels humiliated. If she feels guilty about something or has done something wrong, Madeleine will always apologise and attempt to make amends. She has become a lot more open to criticism since her return to the island, and may even occasionally invite criticism if she feels that others may have some for her. She will always accept praise, however. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Madeleine has become much more level-headed, calm, and rational since returning to the island. Although she can still get emotional quite easily, she is less inclined to let her emotions rule her actions and decisions, and is better able to control herself in testing situations. As well as treating both strangers and friends with kindness, Madeleine will also treat everyone with some degree of casualness. Although she lets herself go a little more in private, she is still quite loose and relaxed in public. Madeleine claims to be an agnostic atheist; she is, however, spiritual, describing herself as "Zen". She has described her "breakthrough" one day as her suddenly being able to see the bigger picture in life - that she was just one tiny aspect of the unimaginably large world that she is a part of. She stated that from that moment on, she felt different and had a different attitude to life, and was able to view things in a different light. She also claims that meditation allows her to be mindful and "exist from a new perspective"; having practised this state of mind for a while, she claims to have observed reduced stress, enhanced self-awareness, improved emotional health, and increased positive feelings. However, Madeleine is not superstitious, and she does not believe in astrology. Her zodiac sign is Virgo. Views and Opinions Madeleine likes the idea of marriage and, although she does not expect to get married in the future, she does hope that she does; she has not considered the possibility of having children, however. While she used to be somewhat interested in politics and political issues, Madeleine seems to have lost this interest since returning to the island; while she did identify herself as left-wing, now she simply claims to be "on the side of love and peace". She is particularly supportive of LGBT people, however, more so than any other islander. She has been known to encourage others to "identify however they want" - although she has implied an understanding that identity is different from gender. In regards to transgenderism, she claims that there are "pieces of male and female inside all of us", and that it is just a matter of "which pieces shine brighter to you". While she used to drink somewhat regularly prior to her break from Venus Island, Madeleine now chooses to drink less often and only on special occasions. She will also only drink so much so as to not become drunk, as she does not want a hangover to impede on her early morning meditation efforts. Madeleine's motto is: "You aren't getting any younger." This is quote spoken to her by Stephanie just before she left the island in September of 2017. Stephanie's words came shortly after a conversation between the two as Madeleine helped her pack the last of her possessions before she left, about what Madeleine wanted to do with her life. Madeleine thought about it as she accompanied Stephanie to the boat, and concluded that she did not know. At that point, just before she got on the boat, Stephanie echoed a quote from the end of Grand Theft Auto V: "I'll tell you one thing, Maddy. You aren't getting any younger." Madeleine was regularly reminded of this moment quite a lot up until July of 2018; it was only at this point that, after concluding so many times that she did not know what she wanted to do with her life, she decided that the best course of action would be to take a break from the island and return home to see if she would be able to figure it out there. While she did not manage to make any great progress in figuring out what she set out to figure out in the first place, she did end up returning to the island in a healthier state and with a highly rejuvenated mindset. Being generally quite humble, Madeleine considers her greatest accomplishment to be serving as a general islander staff member on Venus Island and having the opportunity to help others as she has done over the years. She also considers it a great accomplishment that she is who she is today, having learnt so much not just from herself and her own discoveries, but from her friends on Venus Island also; perhaps one of the most important lessons being that "life is not all about boys". Although she is noticeably less excessively flamboyant than she was prior to her break from the island, Madeleine has retained her strong sense of self-confidence. She discovered that, although she thought that she was self-confident, she was not as genuinely self-confident as she feels now. Prior to her break, her self-confidence manifested itself in the form of "showing off" to a degree, although now she is genuinely in love with her body. As a result, she claims to have no insecurities, and that any insecurities that she did have have disappeared as they are "irrelevant in the grand scheme of things". This can be demonstrated to be untrue, however, as she still avoids eating beans thanks to the effect they have on her of producing embarrassing flatulence. Dreams and Talents Although she has still not yet worked out what she wants to do with her life, as encouraged to do by Stephanie and a handful of other islanders, Madeleine likes to reassure herself that it is no use worrying about something that she cannot control, and that she knows it will come to her eventually. Until it does, she chooses to simply focus on herself and her mind, as well as her position as general islander staff on Venus Island. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Madeleine used to have three primary, very prominent fears: she was not only scared of dying, but she was also scared of growing old as well as being rejected by others. Since her return to the island, however, Madeleine finds herself in a much more mature mindset that means that she is aware and accepting of the reality and inevitability of growing old and dying. She also chooses to no longer worry about rejection, as the likelihood of her friends rejecting her in the ways that she feared they might was very unrealistic. She also reassures herself that only a bad friend would reject her in the ways that she feared, and so she would not be losing very much if it were to happen. Today, Madeleine claims to only fear "malevolent forces and acts of hatred", as well as the unknown. Similarly, Madeleine used to have some considerable regrets; for example, she regretted behaving the way she did during school and causing so much trouble for her sister. However, her new mindset has allowed her to let go of this regret in the confidence that her behaviour was "born out of being young and dumb", and that she could not go back and change it anyway and so worrying about it was needless. This did not prevent her from apologising to her sister for her teenage behaviour out of courtesy; Mackenzie simply brushed it off, saying that "all that matters is the here and now". Madeleine has very little secrets of her own; the majority of the secrets that she keeps are out of consideration and respect for her sister. One such secret involves Madeleine accidentally introducing her sister to autoeroticism at the age of eleven, which then led to the pair ceasing bathing together - two things that both sisters recognise as embarrassing and private. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters